Virus
by malevolent-deceiver
Summary: A love story between a virus and a cell. And of course the virus loves the cell so much that it destroys it. Inspired by Björk's song "Virus" from her album "Biophilia", Rated for dark overtones.


A/N: I'm going to be honest with you, I cried writing this. My feels just couldn't take it. This story was inspired by Björk's song "Virus" from her album "Biophilia". The last bolded lines are a verse from the song, it fit so perfectly I just had to put it in.

Disclaimer time! Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia), Ivan Braginski (Russia), and Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany) Belong to Himaruya Hidekaz. "Virus" and "Biophilia" belong to Björk. I am in no way making a profit from this, nor do I intend to.

* * *

_Cold. It was all I could feel. I stood in front of the fresh grave, the white cross had been freshly stamped in. The icy wind penetrated through my parka, yet I stood there, my feet frozen to the ground._

"Kesesese I made an awesome snow bunny!" The loud Prussian said, holding the small snow sculpture for Ivan to see. He grinned brightly. Ivan smiled. Gilbert skin was nearly the same colour as the snow. If he wasn't careful, Gilbert would get lost in the snow. That's why Ivan always bought him darker outdoor clothing.

"Its cute..." He said, and gave it two little round peices of coal for eyes. "There, its perfect." he smiled. Gilbert laughed then set it beside the snow man Ivan had made. Gilbert felt a chill in his bones. He coughed a little and took in a shakey breath. Ivan gave him a concerned look then brought his arms around the smaller man. "Let's go in, da?" Gilbert nodded to this and they walked back to Ivan's house to warm up.

_I knelt down and began to form the same sculpture he always liked to make. "How could this have happened? One minute you are with me, and the next, gone." My voice was almost inaudible. I hadn't informed Ludwig yet, I haven't the heart to tell him... How am I to tell him that his brother died in my care. I don't understand it, I was gentle, caring, I hardly let him get wounded... but now. He's gone._

The doctor walked out of the room to meet an anxious Ivan. He looked down then sighed.

"The Pneumonia is worsening... The medication doesn't seem to be helping Mr. Russia..." The Doctor said. Ivan's expression dulled. "I'll up the dosage, but I'm not sure it will help..." He said, writing the prescription. As soon as the Doctor left, Ivan went out to get Gilbert's medication. He came back to the house as quickly as possible, the blizzard outside made traveling a bit difficult but he did it. For Gilbert. He quickly went to Gilberts side and gave him the appropriate dosage. Gilbert grimiced.

"Couldn't they give me something that tasted less like bile... und more like beer?" The albino's voice was peckish.

"извините Gilbert..." He smiled and ran his fingers through the Prussian's white hair. He smiled then layed beside him. Gilbert smiled and nuzzled into the Russian's chest. He nipped his neck then kissed the area. Ivan smiled and leaned over Gilbert then placed his lips on his forehead. "Sleep..." He stated softly. Gilbert nodded then slowly drifted into a slumber, wrapped in the arms of his Russian.

_I blame Winter... He knew that Albino's were prone to illness. Yet he still torented you with blizzard after blizzard. It was how he got Pneumonia. Pneumonia took him from me... Winter took him from me. Tears began to roll down my cheeks, freezing halfway down. I tried to keep him with me... I really did. I closed my eyes and sobbed. I soon gathered my wits then stood. "I miss you Gilbert..." I put his Iron Cross necklace around the white cross then left, my heart couldn't handle being there much longer._

Ludwig had gone to visit his brother, he hadn't seen him in such a long time, and a proper visit was long over due. He stopped in his tracks upon seeing Ivan kneeling before a fresh grave. He cocked his head then gasped as the Iron Cross was placed on the grave marker. He closed his eyes.

"Nein... nein nein..." He sighed and looked downtrodden. He waited till Russia left then then knelt by his brother's grave. He shed tears, placing a hand on the cross. He composed himself then stood again. "Ich liebe dich Bruder." He made his way back home, he had to break the news to Austria and Hungary somehow.

**Like a virus,**

**Patient hunter,**

**I'm waiting for you,**

**I'm starving for you.**

* * *

Translations (please correct me if I'm wrong):

извините (izvinite): Sorry

Ich liebe dich Bruder: I love you brother


End file.
